Ultraman Extremiton (Kiwami Continuity)
Premise This series aims to bring forth the more extreme aspects of the series, putting forward monsters of unexplored abilities on center stage and utilize them without severe limitations as they were portrayed in their debut episodes. A giant of Light descends, offering his powers to a man who, to his surprise, happily accepts it and the role of a fighter. The man, although informed of the dangers of what lies ahead, and of the giant's mission, chose not to back down, but instead, carry on a burden that he shouldn't. Will he break? Or will he see through it? Episodes *Episode 1 - Parkour, X-Sports, even Combat Sports, there is nothing that Jason Atlas fancies himself more than the thrill that life can offer. All is well for him, despite the clear danger that his lifestyle presents. What if, however, he is exposed to something far beyond his imagination? *Episode 2 - Now possessing the power of an Ultraman, Jason experiments the extents to which he can utilize them, while keeping balance to his everyday life. But which of it is really the more difficult one? *Episode 3 - *Episode 4 - *Episode 5 - *Episode 6 - *Episode 7 - *Episode 8 - An alien has been sighted in town recently, and has been found to be linked in reports of random terror attacks night. Curious as to who the culprit is, Jason sets out. (Planned placement) *Episode 9 - *Episode 10 - *Episode 11 - *Episode 12 - *Episode 13 - *Episode 14 - Jason learns the truth about an underground temple, finding that it was the sealing place of an extremely dangerous power dubbed "Tenkai". As if sensing such power, a space monster comes down and begins wreaking havoc. *Episode 15 - The monster proved to be far more powerful than Jason imagined, and the situation has only gotten worse when he finds that the monster has the ability to absorb energy and is doing so on the planets of the solar system. In desperation, he seeks to attain the power sealed deep within the temple. *Episode 16 - With his new power, Jason feels uncertain about its usage, for the first time since he bonded with Extremiton. Now, he fights under extreme caution. But will it be enough? *Episode 17 - *Episode 18 - *Episode 19 - A massive artificial planet dwarfing the Earth has been spotted approaching. From it, a transmission is received; a challenge towards the Ultra. The world is at stake, but his fear over causing unnecessary destruction lingers. (Unconfirmed placement) *Episode 20 - *Episode 21 - *Episode 22 - *Episode 23 - *Episode 24 - *Episode 25 - *Episode 26 - *Episode 27 - *Episode 28 (First of 3-parter finale) - *Episode 29 - *Episode 30 - Characters Main Characters *Jason Atlas *Ultraman Extremiton Atlas Family * * * * * * Supporting Characters * Monsters and Aliens Episode 1 *Alien Sran *Neronga *Luganoger Planned list *Mechagiras Warper *Bullton *Bishmel *Demaaga *Goldras *Alien Himala *Renbolar *Alien Psychokino "Legissyia" *Bagon *Gurale *Alien Quraso *Monsarger Reserves Rdc's suggestions: *Silvergon *Dorako Emgaltan's suggestions: *Lagoras *Grangon Terms None as of yet. Trivia *I made this because of the numerous misconceptions that the fanbase believes throughout the years. Primarily regarding the power levels of the Ultras and the other characters in the franchise. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Mr.Cutlery